Fabina / Videos
File:Fabian and Nina - Enchanted|Fabian and Nina - Enchanted File:Fabina - KISS(TURN UP VOLUME)(House of Anubis)|Fabina - KISS(TURN UP VOLUME)(House of Anubis) File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - A Whole New World|Fabina(House of Anubis) - A Whole New World File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - Me with You|Fabina(House of Anubis) - Me with You File:Fabian_Nina_House_of_Anubis_~_Beautiful_Soul File:~♥~Nina Martin & Fabian Rutter~♥~ (Kiss the Girl, Alternate Ending) File:~♥~Nina Martin & Fabian Rutter~♥~ (I'm With You) File:Fabina(House of Anubis)- The Only Exception(by coketree20)|The Only Exception(by coketree20) File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - Love|Fabina(House of Anubis) - Love File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - Give Love A Try|Fabina(House of Anubis) - Give Love A Try File:Fabina (House of Anubis) - My Perfect Day|Fabina (House of Anubis) - My Perfect Day File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - Face of Love|Fabina(House of Anubis) - Face of Love File:House of Anubis Nina & Fabian - I'll Stand By You|House of Anubis Nina & Fabian - I'll Stand By You File:Kiss_the_Girl_♥nina_and_fabian♥_house_of_anubis|Kiss the Girl ♥nina and fabian♥/ house of anubis File:House of Anubis-Nina&Fabian-A Year without Rain|House of Anubis-Nina&Fabian-A Year without Rain File:House Of Anubis - Nina & Fabian - Love the way you Lie.|House Of Anubis - Nina & Fabian - Love the way you Lie. File:House of Anubis Fabian and Nina LOVE STORY (Pop Mix)|House of Anubis Fabian and Nina LOVE STORY (Pop Mix) File:Best_days_of_your_life_Nina_and_fabian|best days of your life/ Nina and fabian File:Fabian&Nina_We're_falling_in_love.....|Fabian&Nina://We're falling in love.....// File:Fabian&Nina_Every_Day....|Fabian&Nina://Every Day....// File:Nina & Fabian ~Every Little Thing~|Nina & Fabian ~Every Little Thing~ File:You're my favourite song. ♥ Nina&Fabian -- Short version|You're my favourite song. ♥ Nina&Fabian -- Short version File:Fabian_and_Nina_My_Immortal|Fabian and Nina://My Immortal// File:Nina and Fabian Falling for you.|Nina and Fabian Falling for you. File:Fabian and Nina (fina) House of Anubis-White Horse|Fabian and Nina (fina) House of Anubis-White Horse File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - Finally Free|Fabina(House of Anubis) - Finally Free File:House Of Anubis Fabian & Nina-Teenage Dream|House Of Anubis Fabian & Nina-Teenage Dream File:My_Fabina_Nabian_Fina_Video|My Fabina/Nabian/Fina Video File:My_Second_Fina_Nabian_Fabina_Video|My Second Fina/Nabian/Fabina Video File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - The Slyfox and The Curious Cat |Fabina(House of Anubis) - The Slyfox and the Curious Cat File:Fabina(House of Anubis) - Hij with English Subs|Fabina(House of Anubis) - Hij with English Subs File:Nina & Fabian Ships in the night-0|Nina & Fabian||Ships in the Night File:Nina & Fabian ~ "I will never give up on Nina."|Nina & Fabian ~ "I will never give up on Nina." File:Nina & Fabian ~ She's not you|Nina & Fabian ~ She's not you File:Nina & Fabian ll "The boy saw the comet."|Nina & Fabian ll "The boy saw the comet." File:House of Anubis ♥Nina & Fabian♥ Here Without You...|Nina & Fabian - Here Without You File:Nina Fabian Already Gone|Nina Fabian Already Gone File:Fabian Nina~Worldwide(Short, but Sweet)|Fabian Nina~Worldwide(Short, but Sweet) File:House of Anubis - Nina + Fabian (Fabina) Kiss You|House of Anubis - Nina + Fabian (Fabina) Kiss You File:House of Anubis Nina & Fabian "Been far away for far too long..."|House of Anubis Nina & Fabian "Been far away for far too long..." File:House of Anubis Nina & Fabian Steal Your Heart|House of Anubis Nina & Fabian Steal Your Heart File:The One That Got Away *Fabina*|The One That Got Away *Fabina* File:My_Third_Fabina_Fina_Nabian_Video|My Third Fabina/Fina/Nabian Video File:My_Fourth_Fabina_Nabian_Fina_Fabienke_Video|My Fourth Fabina/Nabian/Fina/Fabienke Video (P.S. The video has the HHA version of Fabina) File:My_Fifth_Fabina_Fabienke_Video|My Fifth Fabina/Fabienke Video (P.S. The video has the HHA version of Fabina) Category:Videos Category:Pairing Videos Category:House of Anubis